In a manufacturing process of, for example, a semiconductor wafer or an FPD substrate, an etching process is performed in which a processing gas is introduced into a processing container and is turned into plasma to perform dry etching of a substrate. In the etching process, it is necessary to vary the types of the processing gas according to the types of a film to be etched.
For example, when a polysilicon film on a substrate is etched, a halogen-based processing gas which contains a halogen element such as, for example, HBr or Cl2, is introduced into a processing container. Meanwhile, when an insulating film layered on the substrate, for example, a silicon oxide film, is etched, a CF-based processing gas which contains carbon and fluorine is introduced into the processing container.
Conventionally, etching processes using different types of processing gases have been performed in separate processing containers, independently. That is, a processing container employing a halogen-based gas and a processing container employing a CF-based gas have been dedicated to and performed etching processings on different films, respectively. In order to stabilize an etching rate of a substrate, each time when one sheet of substrate is etched, a dry-cleaning has been performed to remove deposits adhered on the surface of the processing container (See, e.g., Patent Document 1, and Patent Document 2).